The Lion Guard
by TheLionNerd
Summary: A New Hero is born as a new evil arises...This is the story..of The Lion Guard
1. Chapter 1

10 months after Mufasa's death…

''FORGET THIS,IM LEAVING!'' I Yelled at Scar as I left the den

We have been prisoners of his rule for 10 months now and im sick of it!Im Nala and I was betrothed to the Late Prince Simba..however,after a stampede occured in the gorge,both Mufasa and Simba deaths hit the pride hard,but out came a bad ruler..scar.

I walked over to the rest of the I went were my brother Mheetu,my mother Sarafina,Simba's mother Sarabi,Duma,Daka,Lata,Wamu and Scar's mother Uru.

''Sis,where are you going?'' said Mheetu.

''Im leaving to find help,Little brother''I told him.

Mheetu was only 3 or 4 months old,so naturally he didnt understand WHY I went to find help.

''BUT WHY!?'' Mheetu yelled.

''to find help…''I then smiled,''I wont be gone for long...watch over mother while im gone,ok?''

''ok..''Mheetu then softly said.

I nuzzled him.''Dont worry,Little Brother..I wont Forget any of you..''I then turned west of pride rock. 

Fatshe leso lea halalela

Fatshe leso lea halalela

Shadowland

The leaves have fallen

This shadowed land

This was our home

The river's dry

The ground has broken

So I must go

Now I must go

And where the journey may lead me

Let your prayers be my guide

I cannot stay here, my family

But I'll remember my pride

Prideland / I have no choice

My land / I will find my way

Tear-stained / Lea halalela

Dry land

Take this / Take this prayer

With you / What lies out there

Fatshe leso / Lea halalela

And where the journey may lead you

Let this prayer be your guide

Though it may take you so far away

Always remember your pride

Fatshe leso lea halalela

Fatshe leso lea halalela

And where the journey may lead you / Giza buyabo, giza buyabo

Let this prayer be your guide / I will return, I will return

Beso bo

Though it may take you so far away / Giza buyabo, I will return

Always remember your pride / Giza buyabo, oh giza buyab

I then ran off as some hyenas and scar came out of the den

''WHERE IS SHE GOING!?'' Scar Screamed from the edge of pride rock.

But I just kept running and running..hopefully..just hopefully..I will find hope...to fix this shadowed land.


	2. Kion

28 months after 'Shadowland'..

Heya,Im Kion and Im the Prince of the Pridelands,HAHAHA...ha...ha...ok,maybe im not that glorious,but i am the son of 2 powerful rulers,so thats a thing to be proud of...i the son of Simba and Nala and younger brother of Kiara,who..I think a few months back Ventured into the outlands and met a Cub Named Kovu and this wicked Lioness Named Zira...but that was before I was born,so I was both thankful to not meet Zira and sad to not meet Kovu.

''Kion,its time for lunch!'' Said My Mother,Nala

''ok mom,Im coming!''I said,Excitedly running over to my mother,then I look and see a mutilated Antelope.I gulped,''ok,time to eat.'' I said Nervously.

''Dont be Nervous,my son'' said my Dad,Simba.

''if you say so..''I said.I then took a bite out of the antelope and looked at my sister Kiara,who was eating that Antelope like a Fat Kid who can eat anything!I shrugged and kept eating.

when the pride got done eating,I went outside and looked out into the distance...it was absolutely beautiful,with all the animals doing their own thing.I grinned and began to run down pride rock,but was stopped by my Best friend Bunga was just sitting at the bottom of pride rock.

''Dad,I wanna play with Bunga!'' I whined

''I need to show the both of you something'' said my dad.

''what is it,Simba?'' Said Bunga

my dad took us to Rafiki's tree and nodded at then showed us the picture of 5 lions.

''What is this?'' I asked.

''This is de Old Lion guard of Mufasa's time,when dere was peace in de pridelands.''Said Rafiki.

''What does this have to do with me?'' I asked Rafiki.

''Kion..'' My dad said.I instantly turned to him,''you are the leader of the new lion guard.''

I froze there,''Im the what!?''I said in dad and rafiki just nodded.

Little Did me and Bunga know,it would be the beginning of an adventure neither of us have ever experienced...The Adventure..of the Lion Guard


	3. The Speedster

Hi,Im the spotted Speedster(At least thats what im called) Fuli!Im the fastest Creature in the pridelands,letting me get away from preda-wait,am I teaching scientific Research?Ok,ill stop..Let me tell you how I got into the lion was just a normal day in the life of a cheetah,when suddenly,I see this kid with a red mohawk and a honey badger walk up to me.

''Hello,Redhead''I said.

''Very Funny,Fuli,me and bunga need you for something.''The Kid Said.

''Ah Yes,What does the royal prince want this a Cheetah at this time?''I said back

''I want you to Join the Lion Guard'' The Kid made me stop in my tracks...The Lion Guard were supposed to be mere myths,I thought.

''The Lion Guard is a Myth,Kion..''i spat.I didnt really believe in the lion guard,so I passed it off as a Myth rather than reality.

''It is not a Myth,Fuli!'' Kion Spat back.

''still not joining..''I smirked at me,which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

''I could give you all the fame you desire,Fuli!'' Kion Said to got me interested in this project.

'''Fine,when do we start?''I stood up and and the Honey Badger looked at eachother and did a high five.

''Glad to have you aboard,Fuli!'' The Honey Badger said excitedly.

''and who might you be?'' I asked the badger

''Why I am the bravest Honey Badger in the pridelands,Bunga!'' the badger yelled proudly.

''thats very nice,Bunga…'' I said,sarcastically.I was one of those sarcastic types,so I had some fun.

'SURE IS!'' Bunga said,unaware that I had sarcasm in my voice.

How can He not notice my sarcasm,I turned to Bunga

''Bunga,should we get a strong guy?'' Kion asked.

''How about we get Beshte?Hes pretty strong!'' Bunga told Kion.

''ok!'' Kion shouted.

the 3 of us then went to find this 'Beshte'...and the official rebirth of the lion guard started there...


	4. The Great Kings

Ok,Listen here...Im walking through the grasslands thinking of what to do,so I use my roar of the elders and suddenly,3 ghosts appear in front of ,I hide,but then stick my head out to see Mufasa.I didn't know what to do about this because Mufasa is supposed to be dead..he was killed in the stampede meant for my dad.

''Dont Be Afraid,My Grandson'' Mufasa said.

He told me to come over to him,so I did,then I looked at the other 2 lions and saw them as Ahadi and Mohatu.

''What is wrong?'' Mohatu asked me.

''I just dont know what to do..I cant find anyone who wants to join the guard!'' I told all blinked at me.

''It isn't that you can't find anyone,its that you haven't looked harder.'' Ahadi told me.I raised my eyebrow.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' I asked him.

''There are many animals in the pridelands,from Giraffes to mice,from Elephants to Gazelles,from Rhinos to Hippos...maybe you should find people that you don't know and maybe be friends with them...thats how they will join you.'' Ahadi said.

''but getting to be friends with them would be hard,Great Grandfather...what if they don't join me?'' I asked Mufasa was the one to speak.

''It is all part of the task of being a good leader..get along with people..tell them they will find something they like on the guard and hopefully they will join you.'' Mufasa told me.I nodded at this and blinked as they started to said one final thing before fully vanishing.

''you are about to embark on a great journey'' he said,and faded away.I stood there,suprised that these 3 legendary Kings came to me of all people.I heard some laughing.

''Whos there?'' I ,Rafiki got up in my face''AH!'' I Jumped back and fell on my face.

''Rafiki Sorry about dat,Kion.'' Rafiki said,''did you find de solution to your problem?''

''Yes I did..and I am about to use that solution to get more people in the guard so we can protect the pridelands!'' I Told him proudly.

''Good Boy,Rafiki is proud.''He told me.

''Thank you,Rafiki'' I said to him.I suddenly heard Bunga and Fuli Yelling for me ''i'll be there in a-'' I looked and saw that Rafiki was gone.I raised my eyebrow,shrugged and started running to Bunga and Fuli.


	5. The Plan

a Ruppels Giraffe Vulture flies out of the pridelands after spying on Kion,then flies to a Hyena.

''kiongozi Mzingo!'' the Vulture Yelled as a Hyena walks out of a Cave.

''what is it,Chungu?'' Mzingo Asked.

''Kion is reforming the Lion Guard!'' Chungu told Mzingo.

''What?How?'' Mzingo asked Chungu.

'

''I don't know,I just saw Kion talking about The Lion Guard and he wants members!'' Chungu Said.

Mzingo turned as several Hyenas walked out.

''the lion guard is reforming?'' a Hyena named Janja asked.

''yes..a new lion guard would be very bad news for us Hyenas..'' Mzingo told Janja

''What are we gonna do?'' Janja asked in a panicked tone

''We will kill as many animals as we can..shorten the lions food supply and making them starve'' Mzingo said

Janja then quickly nodded

another Hyena spoke.

''Good Plan,Sir..definetly evil'' The Hyena named Cheezi complemented then began walking to where the pridelands are visible from the elephant graveyard.

''If we can starve the lions to death,We can take it over swiftly and the golden age of the Hyenas will start!One by one,Lion By Lion,they will die,their blood spilling before our feet!THIS IS THE PLAN WE WILL BE PUTTING INTO FRUITION!THIS IS OUR DESTINY!'' Mzingo yelled.

All of the Hyenas began cheering as The Sun set in the distance…

''All Lions will be punished for their crimes..'' Mzingo says,''all of them.''

meanwhile,at the pridelands,Kion has all of the members of the new lion guard and are showing them to simba.

''Kion,What is this?'' Simba asked

''My Lion Guard'' Kion said.

Simba frowned.''The Lion Guard has always been made up of lions!'' he told Kion.

''Well maybe there can be change!Lions get all the glory,all the privileges and all the food!I say we give other species a chance and let them be heroes like you,Timon and Pumbaa were!'' Kion said.

''...Very well.'' Simba said silently.

''Im sorry I yelled..I just want to give others a chance to be heroes..'' Kion told simba.

The era of the new lion guard has begun...


	6. Hunters of a different species

Kion,Fuli,Bunga,Beshte and Ono were all at the waterhole.

''So,Kion,Whats an advantage over threats Like Hyenas or rogues?''Fuli asked

''Well Fuli,You are the fastest,Beshte is the strongest,Ono is the keenest of sight and Bunga is the bravest.'' Kion told Fuli.

''I sure am the bravest!'' Bunga said.

''Now on how to deal with Hyenas and rogues,I will discuss later.'' Kion said to his teammates.

meanwhile,not far away,Kiara was chasing tilifu during a game of tag when suddenly they heard looked around and saw nothing and just shrugged and went to a looked behind the rock and saw Hyenas.

Oh No..Hyenas!,Kiara thought as she looked to the right and saw antelope.

''They are going to attack the antelope!''Kiara said silently.

''I see 10-20 Antelope''Kiara heard Mzingo say

''move through the grass silently..don't make a sound'' Mzingo told his fellow Hyenas

the hyenas began silently moving through the grass as Kiara storms the yelping and cries of pain from 20 antelope was heard...The Hyenas strike for the first time in almost 3 years..what will they do next?Kiara thought about this for a few minutes before bumping into timon and pumbaa.

''Princess Kiara!''Pumbaa said.

''I know your'e excited to see her,but dont yell Pumbaa.'' Timon told his warthog friend,''It will alert predators.''

Kiara just rolled her eyes and kept walking as timon and Pumbaa talked to soon as the duo looked back,they saw Kiara gone.

''...crap.'' Timon mumbled.

at a hill,Simba was looking into the distance until rafiki appeared.

''Simbah,there is great evil in de pridelands..''Rafiki told simba.

''What kind of evil'' Simba asked Rafiki.

''Dat you must find out yourself,mah boy!'' Rafiki said.

Noone except Kiara knew that the Hyenas were coming...until it would be too late...


	7. What's a Motto?

Kion,Fuli,Bunga,Beshte and Ono were standing on a hill overlooking a portion of the Recently formed their entire group and gained the approval of Simba,but now they must find a way to get around the greatest problem they have had..the lack of a motto.

''We need a Motto!'' Kion told everyone.

''What should be our motto?'' Bunga said.

''transform and ro-No..hmm..'' Kion said to his team.

''Avengers Assemble!'' Beshte yelled.

''No Way!I need something that sounds cool…'' Kion told Beshte.

the guard just stood there for a few minutes.

''When It gets tough,get goin!'' Ono suggested.

''Ono,timon and pumbaa already have that motto!'' Kion said to Ono.

Noone in the guard had a good Idea of a Motto,so they just talked for a few and Fuli got along better than anyone except Bunga,who was of Course Kion's Best did they know,some hyena's were spying on them.

''That's the new Lion Guard?Don't Look So tough to me!'' Janja said.

''shut up,Jangja,you'll alert them!'' Mzingo told Janja.

''ok,kiongozi'' Janja apologized to his leader.

''the Hippo,Cheetah and Cub do pose a threat to us,however..'' Mzingo said to Janja.

''How so?'' Janja asked.

''Because for one,Hippos are strong,Cheetah's are fast and two,the cub is the son of simba,who is the enemy of our parents.'' Mzingo explained to Janja,''Lets just go back to the graveyard and discuss something'' Mzingo ordered Janja and the two left.

after a few more talking,a idea formed.

''Look out,here comes The Lion Guard!'' Bunga yelled.

''That's Perfect!'' Kion praised.

the rest of the guard agreed to this and the official motto to the new lion guard was placed.

Names and their Translations:


	8. The Discovery

It has been 5 hours since the Hyenas snuck into the pridelands...several animals have not interaction with the lion guard lately,So Kion Decided to take his team to a hot spot of animals...only to find something that will Haunt his dreams forever...most of the animals there were dead or injured.

''What happened here!?'' Kion Asked.

Kion then ran to an Injured Giraffe was Twiga,a young Giraffe that Kion knew since they were babies.

''Twiga,What happened?'' Kion asked Twiga

''W-We don't Know,Kion...they came at us and killed them all...my parents and grandparents.'' Twiga told Kion in a Broken Down voice.

''It's ok,Twiga..we will find whoever did this and make them pay for this senseless slaughter'' Kion told Twiga.

The Guard then took Twiga to Rafiki's saw this and instantly appear in front of them.

''What are you doing,here Prince Kion?'' Rafiki asked Kion.

''Rafiki,we need your help!the waterhole was attacked and most of the animals there were slaughtered!Help Twiga!'' Kion Pleaded to rafiki.

''Who would do such a thing?'' Rafiki asked in shock.

''We Don't Know'' they heard Bunga say,''they left as fast as they came.''

''Ooh..this is trouble,Indeed..Well,Wait here while Old Rafiki gets his stuff.'' Rafiki told the guard.

''ok!'' all of them said at once.

Shortly after,Rafiki came back and began Healing Twiga's wounds,unaware that Chungu was watching them from Overhead.

''good...the slaughter has caught The Prince off guard,now to report this to Mzingo!'' Chungu yelled as he flew away.

later,at the Elephant Graveyard…

Chungu flies over to Mzingo

''Status report,Chungu!'' Mzingo yelled at Chungu.

''S-Sir,The Mission was accomplished..The Prince and his Friends were taken off guard by the attack,but will likely Recover from the shock.'' Chungu reported to Mzingo.

''excellent...This gives us an advantage in morale..in 4 days,we strike the pridelands full force!GET READY FOR A FIGHT!'' Mzingo Yelled as hundreds of Hyenas and Vultures come behind Mzingo.

''THIS WILL BE OUR GLORIOUS RETURN TO POWER!HAHAHAHAHA!'' Mzingo cackled.

The Conflict with the Hyena's has just begun without the Lion Guard's Knowledge..will they be prepared?


	9. The Final Battle

It is not truth that matters, but victory. -Adolf Hitler

a few days after the Discovery of the slaughtered animals,a funeral was That,Tiifu and Kiara were walking with eachother until Kiara went to a ,antelope started stampeding.

''KIARA!'' Tiifu yelled in fear

''What is it?'' Kiara asked,then looked and screamed,then took cover.

up on a hill,Kion was with the Lion guard until they heard Screaming.

''Bunga,see what is going on!'' Kion told bunga,who then looked and saw hyenas on rocks overlooking the stampeding antelope.

''Hyenas!And not only that,But Kiara is trapped in the middle of a stampede!'' Bunga yelled at Kion

''Oh No!We have to help!'' Kion told everyone,who then nodded.

Meanwhile,Simba and Nala just arrived at the scene.

''Kiara!'' both of them yelled in horror,then looked and Saw the Lion guard

''Kion?'' Nala said

Kion then rushed over to Nala and Simba

''We'll Take it from here!'' Kion told Nala and Simba

''WHAT!?But you're-'' Nala said,but kion stopped her

''The Leader of the Lion Guard,Mom..and it is the lion guard's duty to protect the Pridelands when the King cannot.'' Kion said to Nala,then ran off to help His team.

Kion jumped onto an antelope then grabbed Kiara,Then Jumped onto another antelope til they got to clear ground.

''thank you,little brother'' Kiara thanked Kion

''no problem!'' Kion said to Kiara before looking at Mzingo

''Well if it isn't the King's little pet?'' Mzingo laughed

''What do you want,Mzingo?'' Kion asked Mzingo

''We want to retake the pridelands,my Rival..'' Mzingo simply said to Kion

''Well you aren't taking it..not on my watch'' Kion told Mzingo,then looked around at The Lion Guard,who were outmanuevering the Hyena's.,then smirked.

Mzingo Jumped at Kion,who jumped out of the way and tackled Mzingo,and both of them started fighting,ending with Kion chasing Mzingo up to a Rock.

''It's Hopeless,Mzingo..you've lost..'' Kion slowly said to Mzingo

''No,Kion..this is just the beginning'' Mzingo said before covering Kion's eyes in dirt and tackling him off of the rock and onto the ground and gagged him.

''G-Get off me!'' Kion yelled at Mzingo.

''Well,Lookey here...The So Called 'Leader of the Lion Guard' can't even beat a Hyena..how sad.'' Mzingo taunted Kion

''Well...Not without a strategy'' Kion said before flipping Mzingo over and biting on his neck,ending the Hyena's life.

everything went dead silent as the rest of the Hyena's began to retreat.

a week later,a Celebration was held as The Young Prince Kion,who now has a Scar on his arm,walks up to the edge with his teammates as all the animals celebrate.

Kion and his friends have done something that noone thought could happen..Defeat the Hyenas and save the princess in one go...They are the True Heroes of the Pridelands of this day..the true Lion Guard.

THE END OF THE HYENA SAGA


End file.
